


Wake Up to a Nightmare

by nevercomestheday



Series: David and Deidra- Married Life [3]
Category: David Spade - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Blood, Drama, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Deidra are awoken in the middle of the night to find their baby in peril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up to a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDavidSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDavidSpade/gifts).



  “I do,” Deidra said with a smile, looking into the eyes of her groom.  
The priest turned to face David now, “And do you, David, take Deidra to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?  
David looked dreamily at his bride, and opened his mouth to speak his vow. As he did so, a baby's cry came out instead.  
Deidra sat upright in her bed, awaking with a start. The baby was crying again. She shifted, rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. In an angry red it flashed “01:35.” Great.  
"Honey, the baby's crying again..." David groaned.  
"I know, I know. I'm gonna go see what's happening." Deidra sighed. This was the third time they'd been woken up by Jessica tonight. 

For most of the six months since her birth, baby Jessica Hope Spade had been a fairly easy baby. She latched on immediately and breastfed like a professional from the get-go. Most nights were a breeze. She wasn't hugely fussy, and she was developing at a healthy rate. Tonight was strange. She wasn't even crying her usual cry; she was screaming and wailing like there was a thorn in her side.  
Deidra picked herself up, climbed out of bed, and walked over to the bassinet. She looked down at her baby and saw why she was so upset. She had rolled onto her side and thrown up. At first, Deidra thought nothing of it. This was something sort of normal for babies. They spat up all the time. But as she looked closer, she noticed how much vomit there was, and that it was mostly blood. She immediately snapped out of her sleepy daze and began to panic.  
"David!" She shouted, "David, Jessica is throwing up blood!" She held her baby close to her chest, trying to soothe her. "You have to call 911!"  
He sat up quickly and said, his voice still rough with sleep, "It'll be faster if we take her into the emergency room ourselves."  
"Okay, get your shoes on!" Deidra hurried to pull her sweater on and slip into a pair of shoes.   
David tried clumsily to pull on his trousers, reaching for his t shirt and fumbling around for his shoes. "Okay Deidra, let's get going."

As they drove, Deidra sat in the back seat trying to comfort Jessica. She was strapped into her carseat, still crying but sounding weaker and weaker as the night wore on.   
"Honey, we have to hurry."   
"I'm already going five over the speed limit, I know, I know." David was hyper-focused.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of Saint John's Hospital. As they gave the keys to the emergency valet and walked through the emergency entrance, Deidra thought back to the last time she was here. She was brought here after giving birth to Jessica, only six short months ago. Everything seemed like it would collapse around them then, but it all worked itself out. Deidra hoped this would be another one of those times.  
"I can help you folks over here; what seems to be the trouble?" The receptionist spoke almost too calmly, making David a bit uneasy. His baby was in danger, why was the rest of the world still functioning fine?  
"Our baby is vomiting blood and was crying incessantly until about five minutes ago..." He trailed off, only now realizing that the baby was quiet.   
"She's unconscious, tell her she's unconscious!" Deidra poked at her husband and looked up at the receptionist, frantic.  
"I'll call for a nurse right away, just have a seat." The little woman was so pleasant and relaxed, like nothing was going on. It infuriated David.  
"You don't understand, lady. We can't just wait. The baby is really sick, and so we have to see a doctor right now, get it?" David was starting to yell.  
"David, relax. Panicking won't help anybody." Deidra tried to be the voice of reason, though that voice was shaky and crying.  
The receptionist sighed. "Sir, I'll get the doctor as quickly as I can. Please try and calm down. Here are a few forms to fill out. The faster you do this, the sooner we can see your baby."  
David took his wife's hand and sat down, sighing heavily and leaning his head back. "You think she'll be okay?" he asked his wife quietly.  
"I hope so, sweetie. I really do." She held little Jessica's hand between two fingers. "I think it'll be okay."

"Spade?" a voice called from the doorway. A young nurse stood there timidly, looking up from a clipboard.  
"That's us," David said. He stood up and pulled Deidra up with him.  
"Right this way, the doctor will see you now."

From there, everything moved in a blur. Things moved so quickly that Deidra's head was spinning. This doctor checked Jessica's vitals; this one took a blood sample. One nurse took the baby for a CT scan, and anther nurse brought her back. Everything was happening so fast. Finally, yet another doctor came in with the news.  
"Your baby has a stomach infection, and we're very lucky we caught it when we did. She's going to have to stay here for a couple of days, but we're giving her intravenous antibiotics and nutrients because she can't eat."   
David and Deidra looked to one another, still worried. Finally David said what they'd both been thinking.  
"Will she be okay?"  
The doctor smiled. "Absolutely. She was brought to us in time, and she isn't allergic to the medicine, so she should be back to her bouncing baby self in a few days' time."  
The couple both heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at one another. David squeezed his wife's hand.  
"See, I told you everything would be okay."  
"Um, honey, I don't remember you saying that..." Deidra giggled.  
"Shh, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that Jessica is safe." He smiled and squeezed her hand once more.


End file.
